


Good morning , my love

by kenyakaneki



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, morning after the wedding night, natsume is legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings : Yaoi , slight au , short text , insinuations of sex.Rated : T .Couple : Natsume x Natori .Summary : "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well after an incredible night?" It was so good to wake up by your side . " Natori x Natsume . Oneshot .





	Good morning , my love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic of Natsume Yuujichou. I read the whole manga and saw the OVAs. Maybe watch the anime. My OTP is Natsume x Natori. I know Natori is ambiguous. But, i know he really cares about Natsume. How i wanted them to stay together. In this fic, Natsume is of legal age. And he just married Natori . This is the morning after the wedding night.  
> Natori is 26 years old and Natsume is 18 years old.

Narrator P.O.V.  
"In a hotel room, small rays of sunlight passed through the crevices of the shutter beating in the face of sleeping lovers.  
A young, blond man was spooning with his young, husky husband.  
It had been a long night.  
They loved each other intensely. Shifting vows of love, caresses, groans.  
They doused the sheets until they could not.  
The elder woke up. Originally, he did not want to wake the minor.  
So , he spent time contemplating his lover.  
So young, so delicate.  
But, so strong, so brave. He has gone through so many things and is still standing.  
Natori smiled with satisfaction. He married a man so much.  
Natori can not control himself. He began to caress his beloved's body .  
Natsume, until then, slept soundly.  
Little by little, the youngest began to be awakened by the caresses of the man at his side .  
They were caresses in the head. Kisses on the neck and shoulders.  
It was so good .  
Natsume snuggled even closer to his beloved.  
Then Natori whispered in his ear :   
"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well after an incredible night?" It was so good to wake up by your side . "  
Natsume turned to face his husband.  
The younger one smiled at the beloved and said:  
"Good morning, Schuuichi, i slept so well, i'm so happy to wake up with you ."  
Natori smiled and pulled the beloved into a kiss.  
A long, affectionate kiss.  
The two separate for air.  
They laughed together.  
"So, Taka-chan, what are you going to want today? Where are we going?"  
"I think that museum near here seems like a good option."  
"Good, let's take a shower."  
"Only if we go together, Shuuichi."  
"Okay, Taka-chan."  
Then Natori got up, took Natsume in his lap and took him to the bath.  
.................................................. ...........  
After the museum, they went to lunch. And then the shopping.  
At the end of the day, they were dining at a restaurant with live music and candlelight.  
And they went back to the hotel. Where they had another night of intense love.  
Little did they know that the Natori's shikis and Nyanko - sensei were taking turns to spy on them,  
And make gossip with each other.  
Eh, huh, huh. This honeymoon promises. "


End file.
